obvious
by Music of the wind
Summary: Chase is in love with Zoey. Zoey doesn't know why he's been doing the things that he's been doing. Will Chase be able to tell her or will things fall apart


Obvious

_**Obvious**_

_We started as fiends but something happened inside me. Now I'm reading into everything there's no sign you even like me baby. You don't even notice me turning on my charm or wonder why I'm always where you are._

Chase sighed he was in love with Zoey Brooks. He was one of her best friends but after spending the whole summer in Hawaii just the two of them things changed. He wondered if she loved him. She didn't act any differently when they got back to the states. He had started hanging out with her more than normal and would smile at her all the time.

Zoey was sitting with Quinn and Lola. Zoey had just told them for the hundredth time in five minutes that Chase was just her friend. Lola said "Zoey if he doesn't love you why was he in our dorm this morning watching you sleep? Sometimes when a guy does these things he's trying to tell you something."

Zoey said "Chase has been watching me sleep? That is just too creepy I need to draw the line there. I wonder why he would do something like that."

Lola argued "hasn't it been obvious Zoe? He loves you and can't bring himself to say it. That's why he watches you sleep. That's why he follows you around. Any dumb person could figure that out. You haven't so he thinks you don't love him back.

_I've made it obvious I've done everything but say it. I'm not so good with words but since you never noticed the way that we belong I'll say it in a love song. I heard you talk about how you want someone just like me. You don't even notice me now when we're alone. Or wonder why I keep you on the phone._

Chase had heard Zoey playing confess or stress with Quinn. Zoey rolled even numbers and Quinn asked her "if you could date the perfect guy what would he be like?"

Zoey thought for a minute and said "he would be funny, clumsy, protective, loving, and just plain decent. He has to respect the lines I draw and not push further. I think I would do more than date him. I think if there was a guy like that I would have to make him my boyfriend."

Quinn said "Zoey you just described Chase. I think you love him you can't deny it forever. I know this now it doesn't matter how much two people love each other. If they hide it from each other it won't last long. If Chase tries to talk to you tonight I don't care how late it is go. Once you're out there start a conversation about his perfect girlfriend and see who he describes."

Chase called Zoey at three in the morning. She answered the phone but she was too tired to talk. She wanted to go to sleep but Chase was keeping her on the phone. She didn't wonder or care why he wouldn't let her go to bed. Zoey got off the phone but before she could go to bed Chase climbed in her window. He had been hoping to watch her while she slept.

Zoey ignored him and climbed into bed. She didn't even flash him a smile like she usually did when they were alone. Chase wasn't great with words when it came to talking to cute girls. Zoey wasn't picking up on the cues that he was showing. He finally decided that enough was enough. He left the room and came back with his guitar. He had found the sheet music for Zoey's favorite song.

He softly sang the chorus "**Our song is the slamming screen door sneaking out late tapping on your window. When we're on the phone and we talk real slow because it's late and your mama don't know. Our song is the way you laugh the date I didn't kiss her and I should have. When I got home Lord I said amen asking god to please play it again."**

Chase started to ask Zoey whether she had gotten the message. Then he realized that she'd fallen asleep. He sat down in a chair that he pulled close to the bed and watched her sleep until sunrise.

Later the next morning Zoey said "Chase I want you to stop sneaking into my room at night. It scares me. If you have something to tell me just say it. I can't have another night like last night."

Chase said "I already said it in a love song. I love you so much that you are all I think about."

_I've made it obvious so finally I'll say it. On and on you get me wrong I'm not so good with words. Since you've never noticed the way that we belong I'll say it in a love song._

Zoey said "Chase I didn't hear you. I'm done talking unless you are honest with me."

Chase said "Zoe you're getting it all wrong. I love you I sang your favorite song last night. I have been watching you sleep hoping that you would realize that I love you. When you didn't I knew that I needed to tell you as soon as possible. So I want apologize to you for keeping this a secret. I love you and I hope you can love me to. I guess I'll just talk to you tomorrow."

Zoey said "Chase don't leave I love you to. I just didn't see that you were in love with me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I was confused and didn't know what to think when you first told me that you loved me. I now know that you are a person who I could spend the rest of my life with.


End file.
